hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Demise of a Goddess
Demise of a Goddess is the fourth Hyrule Historia mission, and final of Ancient Age. Intro * Midna: With the Kingdom of Ikana gone the Hylians were free to conquer all of Hyrule and bring a time of peace and security. * Midna: As with all things in Hyrule, this peace would not last. * Midna: From the depths of the earth a monster of the ancient world came forth. Demise appears before the Moblins. * Midna: The Moblins came to worship this survivor of the primordial world. * Midna: The ancient beast warped and twisted the Moblins to serve his needs, and soon after he commanded an army strong enough to rival any in Hyrule. The Moblin hordes ravage through Hyrule. * Midna: Entire armies fell to the hordes of Moblins. * Midna: The peace earned after the defeat of Sulkaris was spiraling into despair and so the Hylians became desperate… * Midna: In a last ditch attempt to hold the Moblins at bay, the Mages of Hyrule empowered a young Hylian with dangerous abilities. * Midna: This young woman by the name of Hylia would exceed all expectations and draw a line against the Moblin hordes. Hylia decimates the Moblin hordes attacking Hyrule. * Midna: People began to praise Hylia for holding the line. * Midna: Then they put their faith in her. * Midna: Then they let her rule them. * Midna: And in the end, they worshiped her utterly and completely. Hylia is given the crown of Hyrule and put on the throne. * Midna: The Moblins would not halt their advance even with Hylia lording over Hyrule. * Midna: Hylia was created to hold the line, but she would surpass her intent and attack the heart of the Moblins and their deity. * Midna: Hylia gathered the entire might of the Hylian army, leaving countless cities undefended. * Midna: These undefended cities would lure the Moblin armies away from their own cities which Hylia would strike at. * Midna: It was here that Hylia would commit the greatest crime in Hyrule. * Midna: It was here the Hylians would lose their way and fall into corruption. * Hylia: We must cut the flow of followers to the Moblin deity, doing so will stop him from breeding armies. * Hylia: Kill every woman and child you find. Leave nothing alive. * Commander: You heard Her Grace! Seek out every man, woman, and child of these foul pigs! Kill every one of them in Her name!!! * Commander: Glory be to Hylia, the one true Goddess!!! Outro The Hylians defeat the Moblins. Hylia destroys the fortress of Demise with a shower of rocks and engulf the Moblin citizens in flames. Demise emerges in his black humanoid form. * Demise: I am amazed and humbled by you. Certainly I thought I would be your demise. * Demise: You, Hylia, have done more damage to this world than I ever could have. * Demise: Oh no, I do not refer to the utter slaughter of my people, though I certainly applaud you for that. * Demise: You alone have twisted these children of the Goddesses into your very own genocidal Hylians. * Demise: You appeared in the guise of peace, prosperity, and divinity, but now I see you were more cunning than I. * Demise: You have sparked a racial hatred that will last for generations. (kneels) * Demise: I applaud you Hylia, and I bow to you. * Demise: Forgive me for not seeing through your twisted deception. I will leave Hyrule if it appeases you. (disappears) * Midna: Her heart broken and her crimes realized, Hylia withdrew from her people. * Midna: She came forth to the Wizzrobes for sanctuary, and together they worked to erase her name from history. * Midna: In exchange for hiding and helping her, Hylia would grant the Wizzrobes knowledge of her powers. * Midna: While the Wizzrobes erased her from memory and the Hylians returned to their true Gods, the damage had already been done. * Midna: The Kingdom of Hyrule would go on to dominate the land with an iron fist, forcing those not of their creed to follow the royal family and crown. * Midna: All traces of Hylia would be forgotten by all of her people. Only their namesake would remain. * Midna: Some memories are too important to be simply forgotten. * Midna: This is one such memory.Category:Hyrule Historia